PÁSE DE CONFIANZA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Apretaba ese traje entre sus gruesas manos, solo confusión gobernaba sus retorcidos sentidos, no sabía si seguía respirando por el impacto, no entendía, simplemente no procesaba el porque. ¿Por que?. Porque diablos había un traje de Spiderman en el armario del cuarto de Peter Parker. Amistad.


_**¡Hola linduras! Gracias a quienes me han estado leyendo últimamente. Esto es mega corto pero solo es una idea XD siempre aviso de ooc.**_

 _ **Y de nuevo me quise acoplar entre los caps del cómic "Spiderman/Deadpool 2016" porque quiero dejar lo más que pueda de recuerdo de ese cómic en mi perfil, ya que si te siguen lloviendo cosas amargas en la vida real y encuentras algo que por diminuto que sea te hace sonreír, atesoralo.**_

 _ **Pero esto creo lo acomodaría como un AU antes de que Bitsy apareciese y aquel par comiera helado.**_

 _ **Spiderman y Deadpool son propiedad de Marvel y el caballero Stan Lee, solo la historia pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"PASÉ DE CONFIANZA"**

Apretaba ese traje entre sus gruesas manos, solo confusión gobernaba sus retorcidos sentidos, no sabía si seguía respirando por el impacto, no entendía, simplemente no procesaba el porque.

¿Por que?.

Porque diablos había un traje de Spiderman en el armario del cuarto de Peter Parker.

El motivo de Deadpool de estar en ese sitio era querer charlar con el propietario del lujoso recinto, algo le decía que debía disculparse en persona con el primo de Obama por aquella desagradable confusión, (Ejem, dispararle dos veces). Aunque el sujeto tardo más de lo que esperaba, eso de tener que llevar una pomposa industria con vida estirada al parecer absorbía tiempo, ni todas las aplicaciones y material no apto para decir en una clasificación K en su avanzado celular evito que se aburriese.

Pasando a quedarle después de los largos tres minutos de espera, la única opción de revisar todas las cosas de la habitación para distraerse, nadie podía culparlo por poseer curiosidad extensa digna de un niño.

—Ni que eso fuera un delito. En dado caso lo seria que forcé la ventana.

Agrego el canadiense observandonos, importándole poco interrumpir la narración y que si quiere le firme su cheque debe estarse calladito mientras que la autora termina de acoplar al lector.

—Que sensibles andan algunos.

Se escucho que susurro al fondo. Antes de volver a estar inmerso en la confusión que el traje en su poder le causaba, los miles de cabos que empezaban armarse se cortaron escuchando de la voz más familiar...

—¿Wade?.

Spiderman logro captar su atención, aun con la mascara puesta el asombro era notorio, ver su habitación con todo tirado y claramente registrado, los vidrios de la ventana quebrados junto al marco, estando Deadpool en medio de la escena sosteniendo uno de sus trajes de repuesto, entregándole una acusadora mirada de ocultos ojos abiertos como platos. Al menos ya sabia el misterio de porque no lo vio en el patrullaje de hoy, si desde que lo acepto de amigo no existía un día que no estuviese como garrapata pegado a él.

Termino de entrar cerrando la puerta, no sabia que decir oh hacer en semi pánico. Peter no era como Wade que le rebelaba su identidad a medio mundo, es cierto que el mercenario ya no es otra persona del monto y se fue ganando su confianza de apocos, pero aunque ya fuese alguien importante en su vida (irónicamente con las ganas que tenia en el pasado, de estampar su cicatrizado rostro en el pavimento cada vez que por desgracia lo veía) aun no estaba listo para mostrarse a este nivel con él.

—¿Que haces aquí?.

Sabia que era en vano intentar desviar la situación, pero la tensión fue tanta que una de las filosas catanas del ojos azules podría con facilidad cortarla.

—Tu...

Balbuceo el bocazas que históricamente se acorto de palabras.

—¡Tu le mostrastes la identidad a Parker en el pase de confianza absoluta!, ¡Tanto como para tener un traje extra en su casa!, ¡Mejor a él que a tu mejor súper amigo!.

Aunque eso seria muy apocalíptico así que no duro por mas segundos, diciendo lo menos esperado para el castaño y a la vez lo más estúpido.

—¡¿POR QUE SPIDEY?!.

Le recrimino en anti-varoniles grititos.

—¡Como puedes venerar a un escalón tan inimaginable al tipo!, ¡¿Por que el vio tu cara antes que yo?!.

Se toco su fornido pecho canadiense con una de sus manos donde esta el corazón, sin soltar el traje con la otra, su expresión en mezcla de indignada/inconformidad se clasificaba como cuando tu madre le da mas postre que a ti, a tu feo hermano mayor.

—¡Que dolorosamente decepcionante, telas!.

Y con eso el rubio salio con pesados pasos del cuarto, pasándose llevando a propósito al estático Spidey, que aun no podía comprender como Deadpool podia ser tan ciego de no darse cuenta que Peter Parker y Spiderman son la misma persona.

Dio una medio risa, cambiando su anterior estado por uno relajado, Wade y su peculiar forma de ser que para bien oh para mal termino agrandándole.

Sonrio ampliamente tomando una nueva decisión. Para que esperar más tiempo, quizás ya había pasado el suficiente, quizás debería aprovechar esta confusión, quizás Wade no le quebraría todos los huesos de la emoción en el seguro abrazo. Sea como sea tomaría el riesgo, valía la pena el que viniese, ya que ese sujeto completamente contrario a él se gano su amistad y eso era mas que suficiente para entregarle el valioso pase de confianza.

—¡Wade!.

Lo llamó, poniendo sus manos cubiertas por tela roja adornada en oscuras telarañas delineadas, detrás de su cabeza.

—Wade sé que sigues en el pasillo.

Dijo girando los ojos.

—Asi que entrar.

Un minuto y se escucho.

—No. Tu sígueme.

El tono de indignación continuaba vigente.

—¡WADE!.

Grito el arácnido frunciendo el ceño, ya se le estaban durmiendo las manos en esa posición.

—Te diría ya cásate.

Dijo el bocazas volviendo con brazos cruzados.

—Si no fuera porque ya sé en carne propia lo infernal que es eso.

Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

—Hablando de eso. Lágrimas me dijo hoy que debía divorciarme cuanto antes, me vio raro y se fue llorando.

Se hundió de hombros extrañado el ojos azules.

—Sé lo dramática que llega a ser esa chica con complejos de emo, pero el como me vio me dejo en que pensar. Como si supiera algo, redes.

¿Lágrimas? Eso suena a alías de teibolera barata, pensó Spiderman, probablemente alguna que conozca Wade.

—Ejem. Wilson, por si no te has dando cuenta estoy en medio de algo importante.

Eso basto para que Deadpool saliera de sus pensamientos recordando la situación, además de percatarse de lo que el héroe de nueva york asía. No tuvo tiempo de procesar las miles de emociones, debido a la rapidez con la que el araña se quito la mascara frente a él.

—Peter Parker...

Escapo en un hilo de voz de los labios que en el ayer tuvieron cicatrices, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos enguantadas, superando un estado de shock. Peter ahogó algunas risas al verlo prácticamente vibrar, sabia bien que para Wade ni cuando lo levanto en lo alto de aquella tarima frente a miles de sensuales (Y probablemente excitadas) mujeres aclamandolos, entre lluvia de dinero, tarjetas de crédito, oro puro, números de teléfono, se sentiría tan realizado como ahora. Por ello lo de verlo vibrar fue de esperarse.

Así como era de esperarse que lo abrazase emocionado en la mayor alegría, oh lanzara a sus pies disculpándose mil veces por el doble error, superando lo amargo que no fue a su venerado jefe sino a el venerado por él mismo héroe.

Y como todos sabemos que la vida termina asiendo lo menos esperado, en lugar de esos dos tiernos escenario.

Un enorme golpe a puño cerrado impacto el estomago del buen vecino Spiderman, compuesto de tanta fuerza que casi escupe sangre y al propio Deadpool le lastimo la mano.

Mierda pensó el rubio, el empresario debía ejercitarse el abdomen en los intermedios de las reuniones porque en lugar de ser escuálido como seria golpear a cualquier persona, lo sintió similar a atacar la pared de ladrillos.

—¡SI SERAS IDIOTA, WILSON!.

Le grito quejándose el arácnido, inclinado de dolor abrazándose la zona dañada, ahora comprendía que si Wade vibraba fue en cólera debido a que lo miraba entre molesto y asqueado. Lo que no comprendía era el ¿Por que?.

—¡Claro que lo fui por creer tanto tiempo que eras Spidey!, ¡Y yo que dude de su confianza!.

Exclamo el mercenario, que aparte de habré arruinado el momento aun creía al arácnido y su jefe como dos seres, sumándole que ahora daba por hecho lo peor de Parker.

—¡Pero solo resultantes ser otro loco pervertido y raro igual que Electro, que le hablaba a las fotos de redes!, ¡Espera que él sepa que te haces pasar por él y te robates mas de uno de sus sensuales e incómodos trajes!.

Cabe mencionar que el otro atuendo había "mágicamente" desaparecido de escena desde que Deadpool se salio con el al pasillo.

—¡Creo te tomates muy enserio lo de imaginarte que eres Spidey!. Pobre cuantos fans locos tiene que tratar...

Susurro eso ultimo más para si, bajo la furiosa e irritada mirada del castaño.

—¡Pero hoy sabrás lo que es ver a Spiderman realmente enojado!.

Salio diciendo, alejándose lo más deprisa del lugar para buscar hasta en el último rincón a su héroe, así decirle lo demente que esta Parker.

—Sospecho que tu también lo veras así más tarde, ¡TONTO!.

Dijo terminando de reponerse del golpe, que por algún motivo sintió que desde hace mucho Wade quería dárselo a Peter Parker... Quizás por eso había dolido tanto. Pero más le dolería en unas horas los que le obsequiaría al bocazas, bien que se los había ganado, tal vez con suerte alguno le asía comprender que acababa de revelarle su mayor secreto.

Y más le valía proteger ese pasé de confianza.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Jajaja quizás me pase con Wade lol pero me imagino tan mágica esa escena de cuando al fin Peter se muestre tal cual con Deadpool que fue inevitable un auto bullying de ello jajaja. Y sobre la miss del inframundo, ya no la veo igual por algo que vi la semana pasada... Aunque según me contaron ya era noticia vieja lol. Bueno gracias por leer linduras.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Por que Spidey tenía que irse solo a enfrentar las cosas?... ¿Por que si tiene el hombro de alguien que lo quiere y venera tanto actúa así?... ¿Por que si Wade acaba de perder algo importante, también del lado de Spidey todo tanbalea?... ¿Sabra que Deadpool esta preocupado de que le pueda ocurrir a su otra mitad?... El "Not follow" irónicamente me sonó al debes estar bien aunque no este...**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **NO ME ESTOY REFIRIENDO AL COMIC.**_


End file.
